Four words at a time
Four words at a time is a "game" that is played on the NISA forums. Posters make a (nonsensical) story by posting only four words, which build upon the previous posters "story". The "Story" One day on G-Castle, Chou-Chou went to sleep in Bell's bed but forgot locking the doors, then Bellaria sic walked in. She then squee'd that Shampuru over chou chous face and threw it towards Soul, but Elka stopped and looked toward Alys. The Shampuru hit Elka square in the face. This made Elka start thinking he was god but he remembered that he had a pie in the sky. Nepgear made it contained dogoo jelly and rice bean cakes. It started falling at light speed toward Shirogane and dissolved before it turned into a supernova big enough to feed Chou-Chou. Shirma Syrma and Mai (My Hime) think dogoo are too slimy to keep as cooking ingredients and taste like something Tsukika made. Elka suddenly kissed Tsukika because his kimono fetishes were too irresistible for him to keep it inside. Alys saw this and forgot about that he (Elka) had suffered from amnesia. This made it so that Ryuto's geyser will start whenever he sees Chou-Chou naked but it (It being Ryuto's geyser) was suddenly stolen by Shirma Syrma who suddenly demanded minigame CGs of Selfina. They then provided the NFSW Nao gallery instead. It was super effective. This made Elka and Ryuto faint from excitement. Shirma then glomped Onluca and it made Nao excited since she Nao was hiding her feelings since she secretly likes Altis. Now the two (Nao and Alys) can plot how to make Elka attracted to men. The first step was having him wrestle Shirogane while Ryuto was sleeping. The second step is to make Ryuto dress up in a bikini. By soul next was his secret stash of yuri doujins which featured Sandy and Chou-Chou Sadist. It was stolen by Barack Obama because he was forced to by Chou-Chou and her Shampurus. He then distributed them to Comiket and Comicon. The first person to sell doujins for politicians was Haruhi and Mikuru so they can buy a book on world peace. Obama congratulated Homura on winning Madoka's love without signing Kyuubei's contract. She (Homura) then invited Inafune to authorize more beam spam based attacks to bake the cake. While this was happening, a gorilla was climbing the ships exterior then picked up Ryuto and threw him into outerspace, his blastoff was 999. And hit the moon with the force of a peon ball dropping. Ryuto didn't survive but got genderbent. This caused Soul's sword to swing and strike Sandy's back to give a massage. With the platinum trophy held in the left side of Chou-Chou's shelf. The ship alarm sounds alerting the crew that it saw a battleship. Chou-Chou then ordered pie from Marie Callender scoffed it and then went after the gorilla. Nepgear then said "Neptune has to go cook for all 4 cpu's and make purpo drank 17 gallons of soda." The first thing that she did was brainstorm ways to make sure food no longer expires. So that it wouldn't smell like Ryuto's armpits. In order to make peon stew, you need a fresh lump of marinated Killachine meat with a side of corn. Chou-Chou Masochist asked for a beat down by Chou-Chou Sadist and Homura using a book scanner. Chou-Chou Masochist wasn't satisfied because it's wifi, not clumsy anthromorphic tank girls that blast you with a Panzer Faust. Then Nepgear and Uni started sharing cookies with themselves this made Belleria blush so she brought them a yuri doujinshi featuring both Dees and Sandy kissing while bathing. This made Marina jealous and so she then went to vent her anger by glomping Selfina. This was the beginning of the "Apocalyspe", but Selfina was not the mastermind. In fact it was unknown. Tune in next year for the next episode of Mugen Souls. Shortly after the shampurus turned into reyvateils. This means more doppelgangers exist and are trying to build self esteem because Masochist was particularly down after Sadist became obese. Terse then told Sadist to switch moes but she said "If I agree, will I keep Sandy, Shirma Syrma, and Nao?". Sadist replied "Only Sandy", but turned her attention enslaving Syrma and Nao. This brought about the land of yuri love where masochists live happily getting forced in to feeling pleasure. Terse is looking at Hyper's pants ready for a full day at the gym. Upon arriving at the time-space dimensional vortex they found Sailor Pluto half asleep walking toward a world without emotions. Upon arriving at this juncture, Hyper's pants became transparent. Belleria subtly nosebleed away from the ship. She then said "Nepgear would love these pants!" And would do anything to see Neptune wearing lesser clothing. Unfortunately, that desire brought CFW Trick into discovering nubile maidens were really Cthulhu spawn. Nyaruko ripped off his hat. She then yelled "YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU LOLIS IN YOUR HAT!?" Upon hearing this, Trick began to shrivel and turn into a boneless pig. He wobbled around while oinking at Cthulhus since they are the best of friends. in the world. Nisa (the character from Neptunia) became Kakeru's (Hero God in Mugen Souls Z) rival and they battled it out to see whose manlier robot would win in a game of QWOP. Nisa's robot made the semifinals but Kakeru didn't give up. Marina then decided to bring out a sword and use her ultimate Moe pose which involved sandwiching herself between Hyper and Ego. Everyone was amazed that Chou-Chou managed to stand out more than Noire and Uni did. Alys and Welsh were cheering for Chou-Chou to kiss Belleria on the lips but she was too shy to kiss her lover. Chou-Chou needs some privacy when kissing and hot spring music. Also Ryuto was peeping before Tsukika sent him a tuna casserole from the planet Fooglaz. Upon arrival, Dees and Marina saw something closing in on them. In response, they go the opposite direction to the nearest hotspring to avoid it but it had babies hiding in it. Peashy created Neptune brand tuna sandwich for Nao and Shirma Syrma as well as Etna. This caused Flonne to join since she always wanted to be in another Trinity Universe. Game however compa had fallen on Noire causing her to become weak against Hyper's moe kill. Compa apologized but Noire was too busy daydreaming while saying "OMG" for the Cosplay convention in Land of Yuri Love. But she thought how every costume seemed so much like something Neptune would wear if she had no hood. People would panic and wonder why leave her trademark Hood to-be eaten by Shampuru Vorgis. He got Soap suds all over the hoodie and barfed up somthing strange like play Sonic Adventure 7 with Tails and Knuckles, the secret characters. This caused Ryuto to yell " I've been dumped by Amy for being too". Sonic stared at Ryuto and giggled like-a schoolgirl. . Ryuto admited that he wanted Chou-Chou to dress like a man because then she would have followed the creed. Anyways she tried to assassinate all the guys since they were acting like heterosexuals, it's forbidden. Luckily Anonydeath fixed the males so they can't breed at all, they became lolis. Ryuuto, now female sings like Makoto Kikuchi and went to gather female fans. Ryuto attended Alys' concert and became her supporting role. Ryuto finally became useful unlike Soul who had gotten no fans after transforming in to a magical girl with big breasts. Afterwards Onlooker Onluka dropped a big block of cheese on Soul crushing her and made Soul food. Dinner was served cold. Chou-Chou ordered a war conference between the best dancers in both Sun World and Moon World. They were infected with HIV and needed lots of yuri so the AIDS virus doesn't Destroy they're sic arms and make them grow behind they're sic buttocks which began yesterday. She canceled it (the war conference). This caused Plutia to fall on Noire and cause them both to kiss each other. This made Noire no longer able to date girls. Noire left Plutia towards Blanc who was sleeping but wasn't allowed to wake up due to a spider bite. Sandy went crawling with love to CC Sadist whom was tired after eating some Shampurus as a punishment for licking Noire's boot. Tioni bought some new cakes she bought from Onluka's dollar store. They had tiny hearts and smiles that heal depression. She also had Belleria's gem since they both loved each other. This made Chou-Chou jealous in-which she grabs Bell's original was bells arm and kissed her on the lips. They blushed. Syrma saw this and wanted a kiss from Chou-Chou and Nao on both sides of the face. Both of them (Nao and Chou-Chou) began to move toward Syrma's house in G-Castle and fell in a pit fall created by Red (Neptunia). Upon reaching the end, they find Syrma chastising Monokuma (Danganronpa) for allowing Red to trap them (Nao and Chou-Chou). Suddenly Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) ran away after she showed them her +5 battleaxe. Syrma didn't remember inviting Junko on to G-Castle but she actually did. Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extra female protagonist) appeared next after her (Junko) with glue. Moving slowly, she began to glomp Junko and spilled the glue on the sofa. This caused her skirt to rip into a million pieces External links *The Story Category:Just for fun